sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Wolves
' Lord of the Wolves '''is an upcoming ''Teen Wolf (TV Series) ''and ''General Hospital / One Life To Live 2.0 ''crossover fanfiction. It is succeeded by [[Supernatural Starr|'Supernatural Starr']] and 'Best Served Cold.' Plot This story is set in the Teen Wolf universe of Beacon Hills and during an alternate timeline in Season 3. Cast Teen Wolf Universe Scott McCall Stiles Stilinski Derek Hale Isaac Lahey '''Calla Wright' - An eighteen year old werewolf and Alpha female of Derek's pack; she's also Derek's girlfriend and works as an RN in training at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. She is the one to coach Todd through his mourning and wolf training. She reminds him of his oldest daughter, Starr. Brittney Evans - Calla's best friend and a junior at Beacon Hills High School. She's good friends with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, and a member of Derek's pack. She later becomes friends with Starr Manning and Michael Corinthos. Victoria Wright-Rivers - A Junior at Beacon Hills High, a member of Derek's pack, Calla's cousin, and Isaac Lahey's girlfriend. Katie Wright-Anders - A Freshmen at Beacon Hills High, the youngest member of Derek's pack, and Calla's cousin, the youngest out of all of them. She becomes best friends with Molly Lansing-Davis who transferred to BHHS as a Freshman and helps her work on her new book, "Lord of the Wolves". Nichole Wright-Rivers - Formally labeled 'Missing', she's a member of Derek's pack, Calla's cousin, Victoria's older twin sister, and Vernon Boyd's girlfried. She's a junior at Beacon Hills High School. Holly Wilson - A former hunter, now turned werewolf, she lives in a downtown Beacon Hills apartmet with her boyfriend, Peter Hale. Holly works at a hair salon for employment. Gabriel Alan Harris - A former hunter and Calla's father. Monica Venator - A 'step-mother' in simple terms to Katie and mother of Thane Venator. She's a former hunter who's high school sweetheart was Katie's father, Eric Anders. After a hookup one night during a collage party, Monica became pregnant with Thane. Monica only found this out, after the two had broken up and Eric began dating Beth Wright. Monica is a hunter and she helps out the pack when needed. Thane Venator - The son of Monica Venator and Eric Anders, and Katie's older half brother. He's a sophomore at Beacon Hills High and a friend of the pack. Thane is a hunter like Monica, and keeps a close eye out for Katie. (others TBA) General Hospital / One Life to Live Universe Todd Manning - A father and business owner who is trying to get his life back on track after what happened to his twin brother. Todd and his eldest son, Jack, go to Beacon Hills to visit Starr Manning who is attending college there. On his first night, he and Jack encounter the alpha twins Ethan and Aiden and are attacked by them. The twins maw Jack to death, but before they could finish off Todd, Isaac, who was in search of his pack-mates comes to the rescue. Todd and Jack (along with Isaac and the mysterious woman) are taken to the hospital, where the younger Manning is pronounced dead on arrival. Todd, however, was bit by one of the twins and soon becomes a werewolf. Todd struggles to come to terms with his transformation and son's death, but is determined to avenge his death and protect his daughter Starr and becomes the oldest member of Derek's pack, but is in distraught over the entire situation, later becoming an Omega. On a side note, he is hopelessly in love with his former fling, Carly Jacks who is visiting Beacon Hills with her son Michael because of Starr. First Appearance: Tattoo Starr Manning - The oldest daughter of Todd Maning and (only daughter of) Blair Cramer moved to Beacon Hills to go to college after the drama in Port Charles that resulted in the death of her fiance Cole Thornhart and daughter Hope Thornhart. She was dating Michael Corinthos but left him after her best friend Langston needs her. She is seen at the end of the third episode when Todd tells her "We need to talk." ' First Appearance': Fireflies Jack Manning - The eldest and only son of Todd Manning and Blair Cramer travels to Beacon Hills with his father to visit his older sister, Starr Manning. He is later killed by the alpha twins and serves as an anchor and fuel to the fire in Todd's heart for revenge against the alpha pack. First Appearance: Tattoo Samatha McCall-Morgan - A P.I. from Port Charles who arrives in Beacon Hills after receiving a message from Todd about her husband Jason's death having connections to the city. She leaves her son with her mother Alexis Davis, but the two later arrive when Alexis finds out about Molly and Kristina. Sam develops a close bond with Scott McCall because of their similar past and the fact her adoptive father is Scott's father. She is also surprised to learn that her estranged fling John McBain is working for the BHPD. First Appearance: Frayed Blair Cramer - The ex-wife of Todd Manning and the mother of Starr and Jack Manning. She arrives in Beacon Hills after learning of her son's death and tries to get to the bottom of who's responsible. She rents an apartment during her stay and bans Todd from going to Jack's funeral and tries to do the same with seeing Starr, but with little to no success. She finds out about Todd becoming a werewolf during the full moon, but Todd quickly recovers due to his love for his kids. However, she has no recollection of the events after fainting from finding out the truth.' ' ' First Appearance:' Chaos Rising Dante Falconeri First Appearance: Tattoo Molly Lansing-Davis Victor Lord, Jr. First Appearance: Tattoo Agent John McBain - A former cop of the PCPD and LPD arrives in Beacon Hills to aid Dante Falconeri and Sheriff Stilinski in solving the mysterious murders around Beacon Hills. He is also a former fling of Samantha McCall-Morgan. He will later be revealed to actually be involved in the murders. First Appearance: Unleashed (others TBA) Episodes *'Tattoo' - Tood and Jack Manning arrive in Beacon Hills one night to visit Starr Manning, who is attending college there. They are attacked by the alpha twins, but are saved by Issac and the mysterious woman. All four are taken to the hospital, but not before Todd was bit and Jack was mawed to death. Molly Lansing-Davis transfers to Beacon Hills High and befriends Katie Anders. Dante Falconeri and Sheriff Stilinski visit the hospital hoping to get answers.Tood meets Calla and Scott who help him and Issac escape from the hospital. Tood then meets Derek who agrees to help him. Dante meets Chris Argent at the school. Todd prepares for his son's funeral. *'Chaos Rising '- Todd spends most of the episode planning his son's funeral. His ex-wife, Blair Cramer arrives to visit their daughter Starr, but then hears of her son's death and bans Todd from going and seeing his daughter. Throughout the rest of the episode, Todd helps Derek and the others free Boyd and Cora from the bank vault, but they escape. Dante helps the sheriff investigate the disappearance of Stile's friend, Heather. *'Fireflies' - While trying to prevent his uncontrolable shifting, Todd helps the pack search and trap Boyd and Cora at the school's boiler room. He meets Chris Argent for the first time and learns of Scott and the other's past in Beacon Hills. Dante is once again with the sheriff when a murder takes place by the pool and when a girl is attacked in the woods. At the end, Todd visits Starr and tells her they need to talk. *'Unleashed' - Todd talks to Starr about Jack's death and invites her to the funeral, telling her her mother will be there. They later meet up with Calla and Holly before the funeral to discuss everything from their lives to the fact that Todd is now a werewolf along with his young friends. Todd and Starr then later meet a distraught Blair at the cemetary for their son's funeral. Later, Todd stays with Starr at her apartment tonight, feeling uneasy about sharing a roof with Blair. Tood spends the next day with Scott and the others as they try to find a pattern in the murders and deal with the alpha twins. Starr meets up with Calla who takes her to the loft to meet Cora and Derek. When the alphas ambush, one of them is her persumed dead uncle, Victor Lord Jr, who holds her tightly as the others deal with Calla, Cora, and Derek. Victor reveals that he was bit by Conner when he was NYC an hour or so away from Lanview where Allison Perkins was holding him. Victor killed an unknown alpha of a New York pack and in return became one himself. Later, Starr meets up with Todd who just earlier had a run in with an old enemy, John McBain and learns his twin brother is still alive. *'Frayed' - Todd and the others face off against the alphas. Victor taunts Todd about the incidents in Port Charles before and during the fight ranging from causing the death of his still born child and making a man known as Jason Morgan not know a baby was his because of switch that Todd caused. On the day of the cross country trip, Todd stays with Calla and helps her find Derek, all the while worrying about her health after not sleeping for a while. They find Derek at the end. Molly, who now knows about all the werewolf related business travels with the BHHS students to a track meet and reads a book with Katie, hoping to inspire her to write another book. At a rest stop, the group meets a woman who introduces herself as Samantha McCall-Morgan. Molly reconizes her as her half-sister. She states she is there on official business with her boyfriend, John McBain. It is unknown why she was at that particular spot at that time for she never gives a straight answer. *'Motel California '- The bus arrives at a motel and Molly hangs out mostly with Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Brittany figuring out the cause of the illusions. Todd leaves Calla alone with Derek and returns to Starr's apartment. He starts to experience the same illusions as the other wolfs ranging from his past experiences like with the gang rape of Marty and possible events like Victor and the alphas mawing Starr to death. The next morning, Starr finds wolfsbane in the drinks in her refridgerator. At the end, Sam watches the bus drive away with John McBain by her side. *'Currents' - Todd wakes up in Starr's apartment to a knock on the door to reveal Michael Corinthos, Starr's friend/ex-boyfriend. After an argument about the past and how he hurt Michael's mom, Carly Jacks, Todd leaves and runs into the others at the hospital. Dante and John try to deal with the next of the Darach's sacrifices as Sam and Molly help Scott and the others find Dr. Deaton. Todd is present when Kali fights Derek, being pinned to the wall by Victor and banned from helping as Derek is forced to kill Boyd. After that event, Victor promises he'll kill Starr if Todd doesn't join his pack and leaves. Todd is present with Calla and her family and friends at the hospital when her grandmother dies and offers condolenses. He then notices Sam, Molly, Michael, and Starr and apologizes to Michael for everything in the past. Michael accepts his apology and tells him that Starr told him everything and that he wants to help. *'Visionary '- We learn a lot of AU details revealing that Todd and Victor's father a long time ago married an original werewolf and bred his half-sister Victoria Lord who was close to Talia Hale and Rose Wright. *'The Girl Who Knew Too Much' - The group races to save the last few sacrifices when the Darach is revealed and kidpanps Dante and Sheriff Stilinski. Behind the Name The title litterly took hours to come up with. It comes from one of the central GH/OLTL characters' (Todd Manning) huge role in the story. The story idea came the day after season 3 aired, as well as looking closely at many key similarities. 1) After watching the season 2 marathon and the premiere of season 3, the triskelion tattoo was on Vengie's mind. Then, OLTL 2.0 aired the next morning and Todd received an envelope with the same symbol. This, according to her, screamed FANFIC! 2) Another character named Samantha McCall-Morgan is featured in the story as well and she has the same last name as the main character, Scott. 3) The alpha, Deucalion is played by Gideon Emery who once played in scenes with Carly Jacks on General Hospital.